Vivian Smith
Vivian Brian Smith (born 3 June 1933) is an Australian poet, literary critic, and academic. He is considered one of the most lyrical and observant Australian poets of his generation. Life Smith was born in Hobart, Tasmania. He studied French at the University of Tasmania from which he graduated with a Master of Arts. He left Tasmania in the late 1950s and has lived since then in Sydney, where he was a longtime professor at the University of Sydney until his retirement in the early 2000s.Scrivener, Leone: Vivian Smith, The Companion to Tasmanian History (University of Tasmania). He returns to Tasmania every year and his poetry is still influenced by the landscape there. Smith's first book of poetry, The Other Meaning, was published in 1956 and he has since published eight further collections, among which The most recent collection is Along The Line (Salt, 2007). With his fellow poet and great friend, the late Noel Rowe, he published the anthology Windchimes: Asia in Australian Poetry (Pandanus Books 2006). Smith has published criticism, as well as a bibliography of the work of Patrick White.Smith, Vivian, AustLit: The Australian Literature Resource, 14 October 2008. He has been an advocate of Australian literature and of many individual Australian writers. He is a highly respected critic, having produced key studies on Australian literature and contributed much to the growth and sophistication of criticism surrounding Australian poetry. Recognition His 1982 collection Tide Country won the New South Wales Premier's Prize for Poetry and the Grace Leven Prize for Poetry. Publications * The Other Meaning. Sydney: Designed and printed by Edwards & Shaw for the Lyre-Bird Writers and the Commonwealth Literary Fund, 1956. * An Island South. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1967. * Familiar Places: Poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1978. * Tide Country. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1982. * Selected Poems. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1985. * New Selected Poems. Sydney & New York: Angus & Robertson, 1995. * Late News. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2000.Vivian Smith (1933- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 21, 2012. * Along the Line. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2006. * The Other Side of Things. Mosman, NSW: River Road Press, 2008. Non-fiction *"James McAuley's Recent Poetry" in Gavin Casey, The Writing of Novels and Short Stories. Canberra: Australia National University, 1964.The writing of novels and short stories / Gavin Casey. James McAuley's recent poetry / Vivian Smith. Trove, National Library of Australia. Web, Mar. 2, 2014. *''Vance Palmer''. Melbourne, London, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1971. *''The Poetry of Robert Lowell''. Sydney: Sydney University Press, 1974. *''James McAuley''. Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1975. *''Vance and Nettie Palmer''. New York: Twayne, 1975. *''Tasmania and Australian Poetry''. Hobart, Tas: University of Tasmania, 1984. *''Patrick White: A bibliography'' (with Brian Hubber). Auburn, Vic, & New Castle, DE: Quiddlers Press / Oak Knoll Press, 2004. Edited *''Australian Poetry, 1969''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1969. *''Letters of Vance and Nettie Palmer''. Canberra: Australia National University, 1977. *''Young St. Poets Anthology''. Sydney: Wentworth Books, 1981. *''Quadrant: Twenty-five years'' (edited with Peter Coleman & Lee Shrubb). St. Lucia, Qld, & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1982. *''Effects of Light: The poetry of Tasmania'' (edited with Margaret Scott). Sandy Bay, Tas: Twelvetrees, 1985. *''Nettie Palmer: Her private journal, fourteen years, poems, reviews and literary essays''. St. Lucia, Qld, & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1988. *''Australian Poetry, 1988: The finest of recent Australian poetry''. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. *''Windchimes: Asia in Australian poetry'' (edited with Neil Rowe). Canberra: Pandanus, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vivian Brian Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 2, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *"Rereading the biography" *Vivian Smith b. 1932 at the Poetry Foundation *Vivian Smith (Australia, 1933 at Poetry International (19 poems) *Vivian Smith at the Australian Poetry Library (375 poems) ;Prose *"Australian Poetry in the 60's: Some mid-century notes" ;Audio / video *Vivian Smith (b. 1933) at The Poetry Archive ;About *Noel Rowe interviews Vivian Smith *In Dialogue with Vivian Smith at Double Dialogues *[http://cordite.org.au/reviews/review-short-vivian-smiths-here-there-and-elsewhere/ review of Here, There, and Elsewhere], Cordite Poetry Review Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:University of Tasmania alumni Category:University of Sydney faculty Category:Recipients of the Centenary Medal Category:People from Hobart Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Australian academics Category:Australian literary critics